Dance With Devils
by highland-daughter
Summary: The blood moon is coming and with it the lust...can Dante manage to stay away from the one who the blood moon is causing him to want? Or will he give into temptation? A DxV fic
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with **_**Devil May Cry**_**. If I did I would have a very healthy bank account.)**

**A/N: This is my first **_**Devil May Cry**_** fan fic. Also this fic is going to contain M/M and incest, so if that's not your type of thing you may not want to read it.**

**Dance With Devils**

_**Chapter One**_

Dante grumbled as he descended the winding and broken staircase; pain coursed through his entire body. He'd just fought and defeated four demons of high ranking, and it had drained him of his energy. His clothing was covered in blood, most of it was his own, and his sword, Rebellion, was coated in devil guts. If things had gone any worse he'd be kissing the flames of hell right now; instead he was dragging his half-dead carcus down a set of fucking stairs just to get to where he left Trish's bike, if was still in one piece.

That would be just what he needed, Trish's precious bike destroyed. He'd really be in for it then; the blonde devil hunter would kick his ass from the Devil Never Cry to Hell's Gates and back. He sighed as he ran a hand through his silver hair, silently praying that the damn bike was okay. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he almost missed the figure sitting on said damn bike; but at the last instant he saw them and his hands fell to Ivory and Ebony. The dark shadows made it hard to tell who was sitting on the bike but then the figure lifted their head and Dante growled low in his throat, a true devil growl. "Vergil," was the only word that passed his lips.

The figure, the spitting image of Dante, smiled. It would have been beautiful if not for the fact that it made Dante's skin crawl and his hair stand on end. "Hello little brother," Vergil said as he slowly rose from the bike, his long blue coat flowing around him elegantly. "It's been quite awhile."

"Not long enough you fucking bastard," Dante snapped as his grip on his two precious handguns tightened, ready to draw them and blast his twin away in a heartbeat.

"Come now Dante, if I'm a bastard what, pray tell, does that make you?"

Dante didn't reply, he couldn't. Vergil snickered at him, his eyes lighting up in a way that only Vergil's eyes did. Dante continued to glare evilly at his twin, contemplating now if he should shoot him or just run him through with Rebellion. Vergil glanced up suddenly and his smirk twisted into that damn smile, and Dante, out of curiousity looked up to only to feel his blood run cold and tremors start to rack his body. The moon, which was almost full, was turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Fuck me," Dante murmered as he stared in utter horror.

"I intend to little brother," Vergil said as Dante's gaze shifted from the moon and back to his only living family member. "One more day and I intend to screw you into the ground."

Dante growled again; he should have kept better track of the lunar cycle. The blood moon only came every five-years; and with it the lust. The lust wouldn't have been so bad if it allowed him to go out and bang any chick that he wanted, but the blood moon was one of those things that didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. The blood moon was a ritual of sorts, it was the one time a devil felt sexual towards any member of his blood family. And in Dante's case, the only blood family he had left, was Vergil.

"Poor little Dante," Vergil chuckled as a finkle night wind caused his coat to shift slightly. "Looks like you didn't watch your calander closely. I figured after the last couple of times you would have learned. No matter though, come full moon you and I are going to be together; one way or another."

"What in the name of the seven hells makes you think I'm going to let you fucking touch me?"

"The fact that every time the blood moon has risen you've gotten on your hands and knees for me. Even when we were young and the blood moon came you wanted me; you wanted the pleasure only I could give you."

"Go fuck yourself Vergil. You aint laying one finger on me this time."

"Really? Well then, the nights of the blood moon I won't come looking for you then, but I can promise you that you will come looking for me. And you know what little brother, you'll be begging me to fuck you."

Dante snarled and drew his guns, but by the time he had them aimmed Vergil had vanished as though he had never been. Dante turned a full 360 before heaving a long sigh and holstering his guns. This had not been his day. Swiftly he jumped on Trish's bike, thankful Vergil hadn't put any scratches on it, and took off. Intending to put as much distance between himself and Vergil as possible.

ooOooOoo

Trish jumped when the door banged open, she and Lady looked up and watched as Dante walked in. He was shaking, which was something the devil hunter never did. "Dante," Trish asked as she watched her friend push the door shut. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Dante?"

Dante didn't respond, he just sank into the nearest chair, his hair hiding his eyes. Lady looked at him with concern and then exchanged a worried look with Trish, the dark haired woman moved slowly towards Dante. "D," Lady said softly, trying to get the devil hunter to look at her. "What's wrong? Babe, what is it? What's happened?"

Dante barely heard what Lady and Trish were saying, his mind was still back at that manor, back with Vergil. He could still hear his twin's words as though they were being spoken to him at that very moment. _"You'll be begging me to fuck you,"_. Dante shivered at the promise in those words; what the hell was he going to do. He pushed a shaking hand through his hair, his mind racing with all the possible ways he could keep himself from going any where near his brother. Suddenly it came to him, he still had the chains in the basement, he'd just lock himself up. He looked up at Lady, who was watching him with deep concern. "I need you to lock me up," he said, his breathing heavy and erratic. "Lady I need you to chain me up in the basement and I need you to do it now."

Lady looked at him in confusion, she then looked at Trish who stepped closer to the devil hunter. "What are you talking about Dante," Trish asked as Dante slowly rose to his feet and started towards the basement door. "Hey! Answer me damn it, what's going on?"

Dante looked at Lady, totally ignoring Trish. "Lady please," he said as panic began to rush through him, he who never felt panic. "I need to be chained. The blood moon's coming and it's coming fast."Lady nodded and followed Dante, knowing what the blood moon would do to him.

ooOooOoo

Lady sighed as she walked back up stairs after chaining Dante to the wall of the basement, Trish looked at her with curious eyes. The blonde woman had always been curious about Dante, and though she knew much about devils and demons she didn't know what was so important about this blood moon thing. But if Dante was chaining himself up in the basement it had to be bad. "So," Trish asked as Lady sat down and leaned back in her chair. "Want to explain to me what's so bad about the blood moon?"

"You don't want to know," was all Lady said, her thoughts were with Dante and how much pain he would be in for the next few days.

Trish glared at Lady and tightened her grip on her beer bottle to keep from reaching out and hitting the raven haired woman. "If something happens and you need help then I'm gonna be fucking useless if I don't know what's going on don't you think," she demanded, earning a cold glare from Lady.

"Fine," Lady snapped as she looked right into Trish's baby blue eyes. "Tomorrow night when the moon rises it's going to be red; blood red. The blood moon only happens once every five-years, which is a blessing for the ones it effects. For humans there is no effect, they just think the moon's a funny color. But for demons and devils, it's torture, and that in and of itself is something to be feared."

"I still don't see what that has to do with Dante," Trish said suddenly, cutting over Lady's words, angering the other woman.

"Shut up and let me finish! The blood moon causes devils to go crazy with sexual need."

"I've never felt anything like that,"

"That's because you were created, you've no blood family."

"What does having blood family have to do with it?"

"The blood moon causes demons and devils with blood family to become sexually active with a member of their blood family."

The meaning of Lady's words hit Trish like a kick in the gut and she looked towards the basement door, fear and concern written all over her face. "But Dante's only living family member is Vergil," she said, her voice low and soft, as though speaking her thoughts out loud would cause some sort of chaos in the small office.

"Exactly why Dante wanted to be chained in the basement. He has no true desire to be with his brother that way; and I must say I don't blame him."

"How long will it last?"

"Four days, depending on how long the full moon stays in the sky."

"Oh God," Trish breathed as she looked at Lady. "Is he going to be okay?"

Lady shrugged, looked at the basement door. "I don't know," she admitted as she closed her eyes. "I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with **_**Devil May Cry**_**. If I did I would have a very healthy bank account.)**

**{A/N: I provided the warnings in the first chapter, if you didn't read it then go back and read it. I'm not going to be blamed if you get caught reading something you shouldn't. Sorry for the delay in the update, I've been busy with getting ready for University in September.}**

**Dance With Devils**

_**Chapter Two**_

_...two days later_

Dante was burning up. The blood rushing through his veins was like liquid fire and he couldn't bear to have anyone touch him. Trish had sat with him for the first day but now he couldn't stand to have the blonde near him, she had been down earlier and had simply touch his arm to see if he was awake and he'd nearly dislocated his shoulder trying to get closer to the simple sensation her touch had caused. He groaned as he shifted the way he was sitting, he had stripped off his clothing until he wore nothing but his pants, boots and gloves. The basement was cold but it did nothing to sooth the burning; he knew the only thing that could do that was his brother, but he'd castrate himself with Rebellion before he'd go to Vergil for relief from the blood moon.

He actually smiled at the thought of Vergil. God wouldn't it be just great if he could somehow get to his twin. He shook his head, trying to dislodge those thoughts; he didn't need to think about that. He had to remember his twin had tried to kill him several times in the past that Vergil hated him. He drew several deeps breaths to attempt and calm down, but it was pretty useless, the only thing that was going to help was Vergil.

He groaned as he tipped his head back, try as he might he couldn't fight the images that swarmed his mind, images of previous times with Vergil. He groaned again and shook his head, strands of silver hair brushed over his cheek and he swore he could hear Vergil laughing at him. Could life suck any more then it did right now? He heard the basement door open and caught Trish's scent, groaning in disbelief. He stood corrected, now life really and truly sucked.

Trish walked down the stairs towards him, her eyes full of concern. He shifted the way he was sitting, trying to figure out a way to keep Trish away from him.

He looked at the chains on his wrists, wishing them were gone. He needed to be touched, he needed to be held. He needed something Trish couldn't provide him; he needed something only one of his blood could give him. He needed Vergil.

He looked at Trish and smiled, knowing she couldn't resist it. She looked away quickly, trying to hide how much the smile affected her. "Trish," he said as he stretched his legs in a sexually way. "Unchain me babe. Please, I'm okay now."

Trish looked uncertain but then he pouted, and knew he had her when she stepped forward and pulled a key from her pocket. He smirked as she unlocked the chain and the heavy metal dropped away. He lunged and hit her in the head, making certain she was unconscious before leaving the basement. He knew she'd be okay, pissed off when she woke up but by then he'd be so high it wouldn't matter.

He grabbed the key for Trish's bike and went out into the yard. The cool night felt good against his skin as he started the bike and used the senses that only the blood moon awakened in him to located his twin. The engine roared as he took off down the road, headed for the manor where Vergil was waiting for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with **_**Devil May Cry**_**. If I did I would have a very healthy bank account.**

**A/N: Finally a third chapter. Now we're getting into some sexual stuff. Please keep in mind that it is M/M. And I apologize for the delayed updates, no internet has really put me beyond with a lot of stuff.**

**Dance With Devils**

_**Chapter Three**_

Vergil rolled over, the silk sheets made his skin come alive and he felt the fire burn through his veins. If Dante held out much longer he would have to go to his brother, breaking the promise he had made to force Dante to come to him. He grit his teeth and drew a deep breath, he stiffened when he thought he had caught Dante's scent.

A weight slowly settled on top of him and he opened his eyes, ready for a fight. But his rage turned to lust when he met the blue eyes of his twin. Dante smiled and Vergil felt the urge to kiss the younger senseless.

"Good morning sunshine," Dante said before slanting his mouth over Vergil's.

Vergil growled low, a sound that would have meant death if Dante had dared do this during a time without the blood moon. He fisted one hand in Dante's hair as the younger licked at his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. Vergil smirked as he gave in and opened his mouth, letting Dante thrust his tongue in.

Their tongues dueled, both seeking dominance until Dante sighed and gave in, letting Vergil plunder and lead. When they broke apart both were gasping for breath, and were watching each other closely. "Thought you weren't going to come to me little brother," Vergil said as he ran a hand down Dante's bare back.

"Fuck you Vergil," Dante hissed as he rubbed himself against his brother, a silk sheet was the only thing keeping him from his brother. "I know you're burning too."

"You're right," Vergil said as he rolled them, somehow managing to get rid of the sheet before he pinned Dante to the bed. "I burn for you. But you came to me, I didn't come to you."

As he spoke, Vergil pressed his chest against his twin's, watching Dante groan and try to get closer. "Shut up and do something," Dante pleaded, running his hands over Vergil's back. His fingertips skimming Vergil's ass, he listened to his brother growl before Vergil's mouth closed on the spot of skin where his pulse was beating wildly.

One of Vergil's hands drifted south, running over the taut muscle of Dante's abdomen. He nipped at Dante's neck as he unfastened his twin's pants, shoving them down. "Oh God Vergil," the younger of the twin cried. "Do something you fucking prick!"

Vergil laughed as he pulled back and looked down at Dante. "God had nothing to do with our creation little brother. But if you want something then I'll give you something."

Dante whimpered as Vergil moved lower, engulfing his erect member in one fluid movement. As he brother proceeded to suck him, he fisted his hands in short silver hair, crying out his joy. "Yes, yes, yes, yes," the younger screamed as two of Vergil's fingers breached his body, doubling his pleasure.

This was what he had needed. This exquisite pleasure that only came with the blood moon. Only came from Vergil's touch. He was panting so hard that he could barely breathe and he let out a sharp cry as his release took him. His eyes dropped to Vergil, whose mouth never left him until he'd finished releasing his seed.

Vergil growled low, fingers moving slowly, readying his younger brother. When Dante started to mewl like a hungry kitten Vergil smiled evilly. "What is it Dante," he teased, quickening the movements of his fingers. "What is it you want?"

Dante hissed, not wanting to answer, not wanting to make Vergil's words of a few days ago be true. He would not beg. He wouldn't. But the instant his twin's fingertips brushed over that little buddle of nerves deep inside him he knew that cause was lost.

"Vergil!" He gasped, back arching and hips rocking. "Please…Please I need it…Brother please…fuck me!"

Vergil growled once again and pulled his fingers free, Dante eagerly rolled over, rising up on his hands and knees just as he felt his brother press against him. The first thrust was painful and made him scream. Hands fisting in the sheets Dante cried out again and again as Vergil moved, slow thrusts in and out. Pleasure built and built, making him grow hard again.

Dante whimpered as his brother gave him exactly what he'd asked for. And under the glow of the blood moon they found their release together.

ooOooOoo

Vergil woke up alone. Rolling over he smelled Dante on the pillow, the sheets and even on his own skin. Growling faintly he knew the blood moon had passed and that Dante had fled. Closing his eyes he took a moment to remember what had transpired the night before. He remembered the love in Dante's eyes, the way his brother's hands felt on him and the words of love and forever that had passed Dante's lips before they both fell asleep.

If only it had held some sort of realism. If only the blood moon hadn't pushed them to this. He hated Dante, yes he hated his twin, but a part of him yearned for the connection they'd had as children. He yearned for his twin in a way only a twin could understand.

With a heavy rise he rose. Things would never be what they were, he'd made choices that couldn't be unmade and Dante had chosen to walk a different path. They were opposite sides of a coin. Only in death would they be reunited. Smiling, Vergil prayed for that day. Prayed that when he died he would take Dante down with him.

ooOooOoo

Dante listened to Trish bitch about him knocking her out, stealing her bike and going to Vergil's. Well it looked like he was listening, but he was thinking about Vergil and what they'd done, yet again. Next time he wouldn't give in, next time he'd wait until after the blood moon had passed and he'd end this little merry-go-round of horrors. He'd make certain he and Vergil danced this dance only one more time.

Looking out the window he couldn't help but wonder what Vergil truly felt about this. As children it had sickened them both. In their teens it hadn't been so bad. But after Vergil had turned his back on their bond, their family, he had come to despise the blood moon. Had come to despise the connection it raised with his brother. Vergil teased and tormented him about it, but he'd never given any indication as to his true feelings about it. Sighing Dante knew known of it matter, because the next time would be the end. He'd killed Vergil, even if it cost him his own life.

**A/N: I originally planned on making this story longer but between work, a malfunctioning computer, crappy internet connection and a very hectic schedule I just figured I'd wrapped it up here. I'm think about writing a sequel though. Please review!**


End file.
